


【鸣佐】夜深了加班吗

by BEIYU2019



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEIYU2019/pseuds/BEIYU2019
Summary: 预警：r18  ooc





	【鸣佐】夜深了加班吗

深夜12点，市中心的办公楼也没剩几盏亮着的灯了，而团软公司大楼就有两处光。

开发室里，鸣人困得眼皮打架，可手里的方案就差一点收尾，如果拖到明天早上做反而没有了现在的顺畅感。鸣人已经拖着步子去了茶水间两次，喝了四罐咖啡也不见半分清醒。鸣人又困又烦，就要快爆粗口的时候突然想起下午下班的时候办公室的新人神秘兮兮地塞给他一罐东西，说是喝了保证他兴奋一晚上。艹了，全公司都知道他要加班一夜了！

鸣人从抽屉里翻出那罐饮品单手拉开拉环，仰头一饮而尽，把空罐扔进垃圾桶里接着敲键盘。

十分钟过后，鸣人觉得自己是变得兴奋了，可方案却写不下去了，身体里有一种难以言说的躁动，屏幕上的字他现在一个也看不进去。鸣人靠在椅背上按揉太阳穴，试图让自己集中精神。

“这个时间还在加班？”

冷冷清清的声音里还带着一丝不满。

“恩。”鸣人睁开眼见来人一双好看的细眉紧皱，也是一副不耐烦的表情，心里更烦躁了。

如果是平常鸣人在听到声音的瞬间就站起来了，会积极地关心道：“老板怎么这么晚还在加班，要注意休息啊！” 但是现在鸣人一动不动地靠在椅子上看着佐助一步一步走过来，精致的黑色皮鞋落在地板上发出清脆的声音。

佐助走近看到鸣人眼下难掩的疲惫和被抓得乱糟糟的头发，有些心疼也有些后悔。

“你明天还要上班……”

“啧，”鸣人烦躁地打断佐助，伸腿踢了一下桌脚，“我知道，明天上午交方案，耽误不了你宇智波的大事。”

在佐助靠近后，原被鸣人压下去的躁动又滋生出来，甚至在疯狂地蔓延，超过了鸣人的控制范围，他现在只想把佐助赶走以免被这说不清的动乱伤及。

宇智波佐助很少服软，关心的话还没说出口就被人狠狠地堵了回来，佐助当然知道鸣人不是什么脾气好任人搓圆捏扁的人，但他对佐助从来都是温柔顺从的，不知道是出于对领导的尊重还是什么别的原因。

鸣人话里不带温度，可看过去的眼神却火热得烫人，佐助一时间理不清自己的情绪，话在嘴里转了个弯就变了味。

“你明天最好不要迟到。”

“哈？”早上迟到的事情不说还好，一说鸣人就来火，今天早上他打卡就晚了10秒钟被人冷嘲热讽地数落了一顿，还TM扯到了态度问题。

鸣人缓缓地从椅子上站起来仗着身高优势俯视着佐助，“今天是谁下班前两个小时拿着项目任务书过来，让我明天上午交方案，加班到这个时间连句‘辛苦’都没有，你是不是觉得我卖身给公司了？”

鸣人说话的语速很慢声音低沉，他微微低下头来脸埋进阴影里，佐助迎着灯光看不清他的表情，也不知道那双苍蓝色的眼睛是不是还有温度，只觉得周围的空气像被冻住了，有双无形的手扼住脖子。

佐助的脸沉下来，纯黑色的双眼迎着苍白的灯光瞪回去，“你要是不愿意在这儿待可以滚。”

语气里带着他惯有的骄傲，可尾音却发着颤，显然他说这话的时候并没有看起来那么坚强。

“唉。”鸣人紧盯着眼下的薄唇在亮白的灯光下显得颜色更浅了，有种苍白的病态感。他公司这个小老板是团扇集团的小少爷，从小要风得风要雨得雨，估计没听过什么重话。

鸣人还是心软了，被莫名躁动挑起来的火气被发颤的音全浇灭了，抬手用拇指指腹摩挲那泛红的眼角，看着黑瞳里像是被人挑衅般不服输的倔强，心想这是把人气着了吧。

“我也不是不可以卖身给公司……”

“公司不需要。”

只要是你的公司，鸣人这后半句宛若告白的话还没说出口就被拒绝的话浇了一身冷水，刚才身体不知由来的热度瞬间降至冰点。

“你要卖的话可以卖给我。”

佐助说这话的时候微微向上扬了扬下巴，故作镇定地盯着鸣人，眉头微蹙，比起他平时谈判多了两份骄傲的姿态，少了三分的摄人气场。

虚张声势，这是鸣人从混乱的情绪里缓过神来看清佐助这小老虎般故作强势的求爱样子的第一感觉。

鸣人被人刺激得燥热难耐，从佐助出现在办公室门口开始，他冷清的声线，穿着剪裁精细笔直的双腿，包裹在白衬衣下纤细的腰身和那张让人一见倾心的脸无一不挑逗着鸣人此刻敏感的神经，胸腔内的心脏躁动不已。

不知道是潜伏的作恶因子起了反应还是看到佐助骄傲又脆弱的样子临时兴起，鸣人想要看见他更多表情，甚至有些想要欺负他。

“卖给你有什么好处，我到现在连口饭都没吃。”

佐助眨眨眼思考了一下觉得这算是鸣人答应了，刚想霸气地应下鸣人以后所有的餐食。

“想吃什么……”

“小老板看起来秀色可餐啊我说。”

鸣人没有给他回话的机会，说完就低头堵住了那双微微张开的唇，微凉柔软的双唇带着佐助独有的香气，像是甜品店里的香草布丁引诱着鸣人去品尝，鸣人也没有客气张口含住双唇吮吸，感觉到手掌下的腰身在颤抖。

佐助不知危险地张开嘴让鸣人探进来，温热的舌舔舐过敏感的上颚又卷着他的舌缠绵，酥酥麻麻的感觉从舌尖传到后颈，像微弱的电流沿着神经刺激大脑，腰软在鸣人手里。

这是佐助第一次接吻，比他想象中的舒服，但也出乎意料的刺激，意识从舌尖被抽离全身的感觉都不受控一般，他甚至不会在接吻中呼吸，氧气一点点缺失他只能身手去推鸣人，但被吻得发软的手没有一点力气只能抵在鸣人的胸口手指松垮垮地揪着衣料。

鸣人在听到一声微弱的鼻音时放开了佐助，唇齿分离时拉出银丝，背着光的苍蓝色眼睛又黯了两分，鸣人一手扶着软成一滩水的腰，一手轻抚后背帮人顺气。

佐助脑袋被人吻成一团浆糊，低头喘了一会便抬起来去寻那让他舒服的唇，肩膀无力地往鸣人怀里靠，双唇张开吐出的气息撒在鸣人的下巴，上唇微微翘起像是索吻。

鸣人一吻毕本来以为佐助稍稍缓过劲来会劈头盖脸地骂他一顿，甚至打他几下也不过分，可人却仰着头靠过来，一双眼睛盯着唇不放。

鸣人想，原来佐助这么喜欢他么，可是小老板知不知道自己现在在做什么？

鸣人低头看他眼角绯红，一双雾蒙蒙的黑瞳里有懵懂还有贪恋，被吻得嫣红的小嘴张开翘着探过来，嘴角还挂着刚刚俩人来不及吞咽的津液，青涩又情色。不知道是来自天堂纯白无瑕的天使还是来自地狱蛊惑人心的恶魔。

鸣人双手拖着佐助的臀把人抱起来放到桌子上，仰头对着这会儿比他高半头的脸，双眼温柔地看着他，片刻缓缓地闭上眼睛。鸣人此刻温顺得像一头沉睡的狮子露出所有破绽等着他的小猎人进攻。

佐助不知道这是假寐的陷阱还是心甘情愿的献祭，只是贪恋那双火热的唇，他双手捧着鸣人的脸吻上去，舌头试探性地在唇上轻舔，又顺着鸣人张开的嘴探入里面。他想学着鸣人刚才吻他的样子去勾鸣人的舌缠绕，但不知道如何用力舌尖软软地磨蹭舌苔，在鸣人嘴里不得章法地舔动。

鸣人嘴里是淡淡的烟草味混着薄荷的清凉，佐助缠着他汲取这令人舒适安心的气味，他知道鸣人会吸烟而且吸烟后有嚼几颗薄荷糖的习惯。他还尝试过那个牌子的薄荷糖，清凉得过分只是含进嘴里就觉得鼻腔内都凉得通透，一点也不像鸣人嘴里的味道。

佐助青涩毫无技巧的吻挠得鸣人心痒难耐，身体里燥热点燃的火种浇了一桶油一样烧得火光漫天。火热的双手把衬衫衣摆从裤腰里提出，在佐助吻得忘我之际钻进去抚摸揉弄光滑细嫩的后背。

佐助吻得不尽兴便咬着鸣人的舌头撒气，把鸣人的舌头夹在双齿间，舌尖躲在牙后偷偷抵着鸣人的舌尖，还要扭着腰躲后背烫人酥痒的抚弄，全然不知自己的处境。

夜晚的一阵凉风从窗户闯入，佐助稍稍回了神，发现衬衣的扣子已经全被解开衣服松松垮垮地挂在手肘，背后作乱的手沿着脊柱向下摸进裤子里，而他坐在鸣人的办公桌上。

“你在做什么？” 佐助问得真诚，似乎没吃过猪肉也没见过猪跑。

“卖身啊~” 

鸣人愿意当他的恶魔蛇引诱他偷食禁果，手掌划过侧腰向上拇指按住胸口的一点揉弄，另一只手捏着小巧的下巴堵住那张欲语的嘴。

和佐助的吻法不同鸣人似乎找到了接吻的技巧，无论舔弄还是吮吸都挑着佐助最敏感的点，拿捏着恰到好处的力度，直吻得佐助头皮、指尖恨不得连发梢都酥麻。初尝情欲的佐助哪里受得了被他这样吻，胸口的敏感点又被他狠狠地玩弄，乳头酸胀酥麻乳尖又有一丝疼痛，说不出是舒服还是难受，就是折磨得人几欲发狂。

佐助想说不要这样的卖身了，浑身的感觉失控到他有些害怕，可是嘴被鸣人封住一个字也说不出来，只有软软的鼻音轻哼出声。

鸣人舔舔佐助的嘴角退开一寸的距离，压着嗓子问：“小老板，裤子脱了我帮你放松放松好吗？”

鸣人的手也放过他的乳头，但是胸口麻麻痒痒的感觉没有消失反而更盛了，体内有一股火乱窜没有地方释放，佐助迷迷糊糊地思考了一下蹭蹭他的鼻尖算是默许这个提议。

腰带不知何时已经被抽离，就连裤链都被拉开了，鸣人握着佐助的脚踝帮人把鞋子脱下，有些分量的皮鞋落在地上发出不小的声音，惊得佐助肩膀一抖，鸣人低低地笑出声。

佐助被他笑得脸通红，蹙着眉瞪圆眼睛凶人，“你不许笑！”

“好，我不笑，小老板别皱眉。”鸣人伸手用食指去揉开佐助的眉心。

鸣人搂着腰把人抱离桌面，另一只手连同底裤一把拽下来，半硬的性器没有束缚翘起来，鸣人伸手去摸拇指按在顶端，惹得怀里的人又是一抖。鸣人这次没有笑低下头去吻他，不像之前那样凶狠，而是温柔缱绻的吻，可手下的动作却不留情。

鸣人五指握着茎身色情地揉弄撸动，指腹时不时摩挲顶端的小孔，每次擦过那处佐助就会在他缠绵的吻里偷得片刻空闲小口小口地哈气，气息全都扑在鸣人嘴里。

那处被人玩弄得舒爽快活，是佐助没体会过的感受，快感从私处一浪一浪地涌上头顶，只能展开身子任人动作，脚趾都被刺激得蜷缩起来，他想鸣人轻一点又想他快一点。

鸣人能感觉到那柔韧的身子一会想往前挺挺蹭进他手里，一会又想缩着腰向后躲，手里的小佐助变得湿沥沥的，鸣人低头含住挺立的红点舌尖绕着乳晕打转。不一会儿怀里的人抖得厉害，鸣人咬住乳尖用犬牙碾动，手里的动作愈发快起来，佐助勾着他的脖子射了出来。

佐助在青春成长的时候也自己用手解决过两次，但是和鸣人帮他做的感觉完全不一样，这次更爽利刺激带着不可控的恐慌，他忍不住想鸣人的经验是哪里来的。

但迷糊飘散的思维又转到刚才的吻，是那么温柔缠绵像是互相陪伴了好久爱人间的亲热，佐助把头埋到鸣人的颈窝藏住羞耻。鸣人在他耳边低低地笑，一手轻轻地抚弄后背。

佐助这老板，平时一副冷淡的样子吓退许多芳心暗许的小姑娘，鸣人也没想到他会这么敏感，情事里的他又纯情柔软，这反差惹得鸣人心尖发颤。

“小老板可是舒服了？”

佐助离开鸣人的肩膀没看他，也不敢低头看，一双黑瞳游离不定，含糊地应道：“还，可以。”

“那，小老板你帮帮我。”鸣人说着往前挺了挺胯。

又热又硬的性器隔着布料顶着大腿根还是烫人的，佐助伸手把他推开一些，又颤巍巍地往下探去。

鸣人捉了那要命的手放在嘴边亲吻，他忍了这么久可不是为了那不得章法的抚弄，卖身自然要卖得彻底，不然明天小老板后悔就不好了。

“你要帮的话可不是用手哦。”

佐助瞪着眼看过来，那样子像在问“不用手用什么”，懵懂又真诚地等待答案。

鸣人眯着眼睛舔了一下嘴角没能说出话来，捞了佐助的一条腿挂在臂弯，另一只刚刚抚弄小佐助的手揩了些刚刚射出来的精液往他身下探去，食指就着润滑揉按那隐秘的小口。

一条腿被抬高佐助上身后倾，只能用手撑着桌子防止躺倒，那处被鸣人按上去的时候他惊得没了反应，一指节探入后他才一手哆嗦地支着身子一手去推鸣人。

“那里，怎么可能？！”

“可能。”

鸣人此时没有耐心回答他的问题了，胸膛顶着他意图推拒但虚软无力的手宣示主导权，手指吧又窄又紧的穴口揉软，手指一探进去温软的穴肉就热情地缠上来，不像他嘴里拒绝的那么冷漠。

鸣人倾身又堵了他的嘴，手指向四外按着壁肉扩张，等到一指可以顺利进去后又加了一根，两指向更深的地方探去四处揉弄，在碰触到一点后佐助的身子猛地抖了一下。

“小老板你这么聪明，以前肯定是优等生应该知道这是哪里吧？”鸣人说话的声音很低很轻，像情人耳边的呢喃。

佐助当然知道那是什么，前列腺，那个特殊的腺体他没曾想过有一天会被人碰触到，也没有从课本上看到那处被碰到的感觉，他说不清那像酸又像痒的感觉是什么，和前面被抚弄的感觉像但又不像，似乎更让人恐惧。

“这里可以哦，会很舒服的。”

鸣人揉着佐助要命的那点诱哄，又温柔地吻着他进得更深，第一次容纳异物的小穴裹住手指缩紧，鸣人撑开两指转动揉按，直到深处的穴肉都被按软。

小穴可以吃下三根手指后，鸣人扶着性器抵在穴口缓缓插入，过大的头部把褶皱都撑开到一点间隙都没有，那处太小就算被扩张过了也不能适应他的尺寸。

佐助小口小口地吸气，双眼被逼出了水雾，眼角绯红带了平时不会看到的艳色，他想起鸣人说的“舒服”顿时觉得有些委屈。

“不，不舒服。你出来，不然就，就扣你工资。”

“你个小没良心的就知道扣我工资。我一年也没迟到几次，早上不过晚了一步就被你在大厅指着鼻子数落。还有，你看看你今天接的项目，一个月完成你觉得可能吗？下班前两个小时才来和我说明早就要方案，你是故意的吧？”

“我是故意的。早上为什么迟到你自己知道，明明都到了门口却和别人聊天不进去。”

鸣人想起早上那会他和今年新来的师妹站在门口聊了会天，还约下午下班后同校校友聚餐，他恍然大悟。

“小老板是吃醋了吗？下午是校友聚会不是约会，我这班加得有点冤啊。”

“难受。”佐助顿了一会儿回应，不知道是说听到他和别人约会难受还是这会被他弄得难受。

鸣人这会儿也不舒服，阴茎卡在穴口被咬得发疼，但是看到佐助皱起的眉头心口更疼，他摸着人秀气的性器安抚，“佐助乖，你放松点，这样我进不去也出不来你会更难受。”

这是佐助第一次听到鸣人叫他的名字，每个音节都被他念得过分温柔，像是带着魔力，连同委屈都消了几分，性器又被人温柔地侍弄，佐助身体渐渐放松下来。鸣人感觉人完全放松后一挺腰身全部插了进去。

“啊！你……”

竟然真的插进来了？

佐助惊得低头去看，只一眼就被吓得又抬起头来，他眼角挂了泪珠瞪向鸣人，像是难以置信地询问又像委屈的撒娇。

鸣人吻吻他的眼角，胯缓缓地挺动，阴茎一点一点地退出带出嫣红的媚肉，又一点一点地进入顶开柔软的穴壁，他可以停在腺体那处轻轻地磨。

下面被鸣人磨得又酸又涨，不是舒服但没了开始的疼痛，前面也被人握在手里揉弄，佐助慢慢有了感觉，快感比射精前来得更快更凶，他被刺激得哼叫出声，这次没人堵住嘴巴，又软又绵的声音像抹了花蜜一样甜腻。

佐助想咬唇吞下这奇怪的声音，鸣人抢先一步按在唇上撬开上齿伸到嘴里，指尖捏住小舌。

“别咬，是好听的，佐助你多叫叫。”

“奇唔嗯……”

“不奇怪，我爱听，不然你就咬着我的手指。”

佐助本来想一口咬下去但是被人这么说了他又不想咬了，布满情欲的呻吟从口中泄出。

鸣人把从他嘴里带出的津液抹在他的胸上，亮闪闪地反着淫糜的光，嫣红的一点在白嫩的胸脯上像洁白的雪地里长出一朵梅，鸣人毫不怜惜地伸手去拈，夹起又揉又掐。

胸口被人侍弄得涨疼，像是要破了一样，鸣人一碰他就敏感后缩，下面却更紧地缠着鸣人。鸣人也受不了被他这样缠住，发狠了地顶弄，手揉着臀肉把性器往更里面送。

佐助被人干得发软，手臂颤颤巍巍地撑着上身，在鸣人愈发凶狠的顶弄中摇摇欲坠。

“不，鸣人我……”

鸣人放下他的腿一手搂着腰一手护着头把人放倒在桌子上，又握住腰把他往外捞了捞，怕一会儿弄狠了撞着头。

双腿被鸣人折成M形，屁股打得更开了，鸣人挺着腰撞上去，发出肉体拍打的声音。佐助躺下后看不到鸣人下面的动作，突然被进到那么深他捂住嘴惊叫出声，那东西那么大那么烫像是要把他捅穿了一样。

被粗大性器碾着壁肉磨着腺体抽插，佐助只能被动感受，在情欲的海里像一叶孤舟那样无助，他伸手去勾鸣人的脖子想给身体还有心灵都找个支点。

鸣人见他眼角沁泪鼻尖发红，嘴里呻吟声混着呜咽，怜惜得指尖发麻，怎么可以这么招人疼爱啊？

鸣人拿他没法子弯了腰把脖颈送上去让人搂着，双手握着纤细的脚踝一下比一下深地往里插，一次比一次狠地顶弄腺体，湿热柔软的小穴紧紧缠着性器，舒爽地令人头皮发麻。

鸣人吻着佐助和他一起到达高潮，精液一股股射在敏感的穴壁上，佐助软着腰在他怀里发颤。

佐助在鸣人怀里昏睡过去的时候想着，下次夜深再也不让他加班了。


End file.
